XMen Of Tomorrow
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Sequel to Hotshot's Crusade and A Family Affair. Hotshot and the newest students of Xavier's return to the school from a ski trip only to discover that the XMen have disapeared! Crossover with XFiles and The Tomorrow People.


**X-Men of Tomorrow**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_The X-Men, Jubilee and Gyric are the property of Marvel comics. Mulder and Scully are owned by either Ten Thirteen Productions, or Fox. The Tomorrow People are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. I think. Flash, Max, The Cat, and Shade belong to none other than...TWIST! These days known as Bellatemple._

_Author's notes: In the interim between this story and A Family Affair, several new students have been enrolled._

_The X-Men were involved in a battle with some Sentinels that were equipped with a new weapon that sent anyone hit with it's beam into another dimension. The X-Men were instantly transported to the Magical world of Krynn (Owned by TSR) and participated in the Dragon Wars. If you want the whole story, read the last Dragonlance Meetings book, the Preludes books and the Dragonlance Chronicles trilogy, and imagine the X-Men in the story. Don't panic, this information will become relevant in a later story. This story takes place right after Fatal Attractions._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Washington DC**

**April 15**

**9:15 a.m.**

Mulder sat in his office, happily reading the latest issue of Weekly World News. Scully entered, saw what he was reading, and sighed.

"Is that the file on our new case Mulder?" she asked.

"Just looking for possible witnesses." he smiled. Then he looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Can I help you?" he asked the man in the doorway.

"Agents Mulder and Scully?" the man asked.

"Yes, what can we do for you?" Scully asked him.

"I understand you're the ones to turn to when I have a case involving unexplained phenomena."

"That's right." Mulder said. "Why?"

"I'm putting together a team to investigate certain recent...disappearances. I was hoping you could assist me."

"Well..." Scully began.

"We'll have to clear it with Skinner, but we'd be glad to help." Mulder cut her off. Scully looked at her partner incredulously.

"Thank you. Meet me at the Silver Diner on Rockville Pike tomorrow for lunch. I'll have all the available information for you then."

"We'll be there Mr..."

"Gyric. Henry Gyric."

* * *

**Westchester County, New York**

**April 15**

**9:15 a.m.**

Hotshot pulled the trailer into the driveway of the mansion, glad to be home despite the wonderful time they had had. He looked over at Jubilee asleep in the passenger seat, smiling affectionately.

_God she's beautiful._ he thought. He hoped that the ski trip had done her some good. _Did me a lot of good at least._ It had taken his mind off, at least for a little while, the harrowing past few weeks. _Jeez,_ he thought, _An unscheduled trip to another dimension with dragons and gnomes, then Wolverine almost dies, and leaves the X-Men. What next?_

He stopped the trailer and turned off the engine, then sat for a moment, looking at nothing in particular. Turning, he studied the rest of the students who'd accompanied them.

First there was Peter. His real name was Damion Forrest, but he insisted on being called Peter. He was a real freak about Peter Pan. His whole life had been spent studying fencing and fighting. He also did a pretty fair imitation of a rooster. His mutant ability was flight. He even looked like Peter Pan, short unkempt brown hair, and slim build. So in a way he really was Peter Pan. _Except he'll grow up._ Hotshot thought. _At least I hope so._

Next, there was Zachary and Angela Maxwell. Flash and Max. Their mutant abilities would one day be a great asset to the X-Men. Flash had the ability to transform himself into a pure beam of light. In a way it was like teleporting, only different. Max, her power still blew Hotshot's mind. She could create anything she wanted from the air molecules around her by compressing them together.

Adam Hogan, and Daron Shaw sat behind them. Of all Xavier's newer students, these two came from the farthest away. Daron was from Alaska, his mutant ability was shape shifting. He could turn into anything, regardless of size. He called himself The Changeling. At first, this had made the other X-Men uncomfortable because of the death of another student who had also called himself Changeling.

Adam, came from the other side of the world. The Australian outback. He could create illusions that were so real, that even telepaths had a hard time telling them from reality. His code name, naturally, was Illusion.

Fast asleep in the back, was Marissa Storwell, The Shade. She was a Vietnamese orphan who, before enrolling had lived in a foster home with 7 brothers and sisters. Her power allowed her to transform into a shadow.

Hotshot looked again at Jubilee again. Like him, she'd lost her whole family. Her power to produce fireworks out of her hands was almost as fiery as she was. _She's so quiet when she sleeps._ he thought. He knew it wouldn't last.

And finally, there was Hotshot himself. His parents had been killed by the Friends of Humanity. His twin sister Rebecca had died of an allergic reaction to a bee sting. His own power was threefold. He could produce heat from any part of his body. But he could not be harmed by heat, or by impact with blunt objects. Beast believed his immunity to blunt impact had to do with friction, relating it to heat. Hotshot didn't know how it worked, he was just glad it did. Together, the occupants of the Mobil Home were the future of Xavier's dream. The X-Men of tomorrow.

Hotshot got out of the van and remembered that everyone in the van was asleep. He debated letting them sleep, but decided, mischievously against it.

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

**April 15**

**9:15 a.m.**

Adam was glad he'd come to visit his family. Even though his friends and fellow Tomorrow People, Kevin and Megabyte weren't there with him, he was having a grand time. As he wandered his old neighborhood, he passed a boy he used to know on the corner near his house.

"G'day mate!" he hailed. The boy looked at him in shock.

"G'day Adam! Never thought I'd see you around here again. Where've you been?"

Adam's reply was drowned out by the thunderous sound of a jet engine. He looked to the sky and his jaw fell open. Descending upon him, was a huge humanoid robot. It landed in the middle of the street, and looked down at him. It resembled a twenty foot tall, purple man. It's eye's glowed red as it looked down at him.

"TARGET IDENTIFIED." it's synthesized voice emanated from a large speaker in it's mouth. "PROCEED WITH CAPTURE."

Adam didn't stick around to hear the rest. He teleported away, ignoring the fact that his old friend was staring in shock.

To be continued...


End file.
